The present invention relates to an internal line control system in a private branch exchange. More particular, the invention relates to an internal line control system in which a telephone connected to the Internet can be used as a substitute for an internal line accommodated in the private branch exchange.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior-art private branch exchange system, audio communication is realized by an internal telephone accommodated at a physically predetermined position. Further, when the telephone connected to the Internet or LAN is registered as an internal line of a private branch exchange, a unique internal line number is recorded and used as the internal line in the private branch exchange.
Accordingly, when the telephone is connected as the internal telephone to the Internet, it is necessary to record the unique internal line number as the internal line in the private branch exchange as described above. Hence, it is impossible to use the telephone as a substitute for an internal line of the private branch exchange which has been in use.
In the prior-art system described above, there are problems in that, when the telephone is connected to the Internet as the internal telephone, it is impossible to use the telephone as a substitute for the internal line of the private branch exchange which has been in use, and inherit and employ each setting of services which have been set in the internal line of the private branch exchange.